Virgin Territory
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: there were quite a few out-there things Harm had no problems believing, but as so many times before a certain blonde has stumped again


TITLE: Virgin Territory

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Harm/Loren (What ELSE? :D)

SEASON: 6 or early 7 AU

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SUMMARY: there were quite a few out-there things Harm had no problems believing, but as so many times before a certain blonde has thrown him for a loop again

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Seriously?" Harm demanded stymied. That elegant single eyebrow twitched.

"You've never done it before?"

"Not _everyone_ has a wild youth." the meaningful emphasis screamed whom she meant with that, which Harm blithely ignored "If you knew my parents, you'd know why."

"Yes, well, I'm still waiting to meet them." Harm casually hinted, which in turn Loren ignored.

She had no intention of introducing them any time soon. With how alike they were, they'd get on famously and considering what sort of results that could birth, Loren was sure the whole idea wasn't good for her mental health.

"How old _are_ you again?"

The eyebrow rose to it's full height, complimenting the increasingly stoic expression she now wore. Oh, yeah, she was pissed.

Harm didn't really mind, a pissed Loren was a hot Loren and he was unashamedly admiring the view.

"I can't believe you just asked me that!" she exclaimed, by now her hands had settled on her hips "You know full well what my age is!"

Harm should've felt apologetic, he knew he should've. But he wasn't. As mentioned, Loren flushed, breathing heavily and eyes flashing, was _hot_.

And he was just human, a human who'd only recently become aware that not only did the blonde a couple offices away look eye-catching (Mac's engagement and thus him being forced to let go had finally opened his eyes to other possibilities), especially in a dress, heck even in a burlap sack; but their uninterrupted conversation at the engagement party had also given him to see that there was a whole different person hidden under that ice cold, greedy facade.

A woman just like any other and also a woman whose general plans for life largely coincided with his. And since newly and for a predictably long time ahead neither of their plans had had a pre-determined specific partner, he'd figured that they could maybe try to mesh their plans together and see if the whole thing could stand or whether it would collapse under it's own weight.

For now, 3 months later, it was still standing.

Provided he was not about to blow it up by playing this situation up too much.

"Humor me," he cajoled "I'm trying to make a point here."

"You really expect me to help you make a point against myself?" there was that mutinous set of her chin.

Oh, how he loved her fire. Except for a few select occasions, that was. Occasions of which this wasn't one. Thank god.

"Okay, I guess not." Harm conceded, then redacted "So, you're telling me that at the ripe age of 32 you still... er... have to pop your cherry?"

"I'm not sure I like how you put that."

With the way she regarded him Harm considered himself lucky their service sidearms were safely locked away.

"Tough." Harm shrugged carelessly, infuriating her a little bit more "Now, answer, councilor."

Heaving a long suffering sigh that told Harm just how close he was to seriously regretting this interrogation, Loren parrotted, obediantly enough to send warning flags waving.

But Harm was a Naval Aviator and to be one you have to be crazy. To be a good Aviator you have to be extra crazy. And Harm was one of the Navy's best pilots... Thus way too crazy to even register such small matters on his scope with any amount of concern.

"No, I haven't done this before."

"Good." he rewarded her condescendingly, the mischevious twinkle in his eyes betraying him "Now, was that so hard?"

"Keep on pushing, buster." Loren warned, only half seriously "Or there will be something else hard that will have to _stay_ that way."

"Ouch," Harm winced "that was a low blow, councilor!"

"Tough." she threw his words back at him, with an almost malicious glee.

Dismissing her well-timed payback, Harm wrapped his strong arm around her thin shoulders and turned them in the direction he desired "Now that that's sorted, let's go pop your cherry."

That young innocent bystander, the collateral of their conversation and a traumatised victim of his own nosiness, stood rooted to his spot as he watched the couple disappear between the stalls, the man's last words floating back on the warm summer breeze to him.

"I can't believe you've never ridden a roller-coaster before!"

THE END of _this _little insanity

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
